Fallen
by Rhett9
Summary: "An abomination such as you should have never been born. We are here to fix that mistake." Kogan SLASH
1. Nephilim

Ever since I was a little boy, all I have ever wanted was a normal life. I was eleven when my mother first told me what I was. I still remember that day like it was yesterday. I mean, how could I not? That was the day everything changed.

~**Flashback~**

"_Kendall, we need to talk," my mom said as I made my way into the living room. Immediately I began to wonder if she had figured out I had done something wrong._

"_Sure Mom," I said as I took a seat across from her. _

"_As you know, your birthday is coming up," my mom started, which caused me to sigh in relief that I wasn't in trouble._

"_I-I haven't been completely honest with you about your father," my mom said, her voice breaking._

"_What do you mean?" I asked. I had been told my father died when my mom was pregnant with me._

"_He isn't dead," my mom stated, casting her eyes down to the floor._

"_You lied to me?" I felt like I had been punched in the stomach. All these years I had dreamed of having a dad, and it turns out I did have one._

"_Kendall, it was for your own good," my mom said as she wiped a few tears from her eyes._

"_How so?" I asked crossing my arms._

"_Your dad wasn't exactly human." As those words left her mouth, I looked at her like she was crazy._

"_He has to be human. I mean, what else could he be?" I questioned, my voice full of disbelief._

"_He is an angel," was my mother's answer._

"_Mom, you expect me to believe my dad is an angel?"_

"_Well, actually, he is a fallen angel," Mom whispered just loud enough for me to hear. My mother is an honest woman, so I knew she had to be telling me the truth._

"_So, my dad is not only an angel, but he is a criminal one at that?" I asked, my eyes tearing up a bit when my mother nodded her head._

"_Why are you telling me this now?" I asked._

"_Because your twelfth birthday is coming up," Mom replied._

"_Why does that matter?"_

"_Because Kendall, you aren't fully human," Mom said as more tears started to fall down her cheek._

"_W-what am I then?" I asked, my voice cracking._

"_Kendall, you are a Nephilim."_

"_What is a Nephilim?" I had never heard that term before._

"_A Nephilim is a half angel, half human. They are considered abominations," my mom said, staring at me with sympathetic eyes._

"_So I am an abomination?" I asked lowering my head as the tears finally broke way._

"_No Kendall, you are the best thing to ever happen to me," my mom said making her way over to me and wrapping me in a hug._

"_But to some that is what you are, and now that you are turning twelve, they may come for you," my mom said as her body shook a bit._

"_Why now? And who is coming for me?" _

"_When Nephilim are twelve, they begin to develop their powers," my mom said, answering my first question. "And the angels of light," Mom replied, answering my second question._

"_So I will have powers?" I asked looking up to my mother._

"_Yes Kendall. Any day now," my mom said with a sad sigh._

"_Why would the angels of light want to kill me? I am a good boy," I asked, shaking a bit at the thought of being hunted down and killed._

"_I know you are sweetie, but some believe that Nephilim will always choose the side of evil because the human part of them corrupts the angel part," my mom said sounding angry now._

"_What do we do?" I asked. I was now completely terrified._

"_Well, after you were born, your father told me all of this, and he gave me a necklace that as long as we don't stay in one place too long will protect you from being found until you are eighteen," Mom said as she stroked my hair._

"_Where is my father now, and why does it only last until I am eighteen?" I asked, my child curiosity taking over._

"_I haven't seen him since that day and he is not a part of our family," my mom practically growled. _

_"When Nephilim are eighteen, the last of their powers come in, so it is next to impossible to hide you from the angels of light when that happens." _

"_We will get through this," I said hugging my mom. I could tell she was close to breaking down and I had to be strong for her._

"_I know we will. You're a good boy Kendall," Mom said smiling at me, which despite the situation, caused me to smile._ "_I want you to go to your room and pack. We leave tonight," Mom stated as she rose from the couch._

~End Flashback~

For five years, my mother and I moved around the country. We only stayed in one location for a years, and then a few days before my birthday we would pack up and move. But this year was different now. It was just me and my Boston Terrier, Sissy. Last year, mom got really sick. I had learned how to heal people and animals when I was thirteen. I had tried my best to heal her, but I wasn't strong enough. She died four months later.

"Kendall, you turn eighteen in three days. What are we going to do?" Sissy asked from the passenger side of my truck. I had developed the ability to talk to animals when I was fifteen, which is also the year Mom got me Sissy for my birthday. Sissy has been the only friend I've had since I learned what I really was.

"We just keep moving and hope they don't find us," I said as I rubbed the necklace around my neck that had kept me hidden all these years.

"Where are we going this time?" Sissy asked, cocking her head to the side.

"I am thinking Minnesota," I answered.

"But isn't it cold there?" Sissy asked.

"Yeah, in the winter," I said chuckling.

"Can't we go to California instead?"

"Does it really matter?" I asked giving her a smile.

"Yes. There is no snow in California; therefore, it is awesome," Sissy answered.

"Fine, you win. California it is." I said shaking my head.

Author's Note: I do not own BTR. Also, please note that I am not trying to shove religion or anything like that down people's throats. This is simply a story for your entertainment as well as mine. You will learn more of Kendall's powers as the story progresses. Also, since Sissy and Kendall can understand one another, she will be able to use human words and slang terms :P. Also, this isn't that long because I am not sure if this is something people would want more of, so if you guys like this, let me know if I should continue it.

_Oh, and don't expect any updates from me Wednesday or Thursday. I am meeting BTR on Wednesday and driving home Thursday._


	2. Mission

I was sitting in my boss's waiting room, eagerly thinking over who the next Nephilim I would be assigned to slay was: it had been almost two decades since I have been given an assignment. I was one of the best angels of light on the force and I had single handily killed thousands of those abominations over the centuries.

"Griffin will see you now." Griffin's secretary, Kelly, said pulling me from my thoughts.

"Thanks Kelly." I replied, getting out of my seat and heading towards the door.

"Ah, Logan, come in." Griffin said from the other side of the door. I made my way into his office and took a seat across from him.

"Griffin, I hope this is a business call and not a personal one."

"Always the eager one, huh, Logan?" Griffin asked.

"You know I enjoy killing those things." I answered giving Griffin a lopsided smile.

"Yes, I know and this is a business call. Our sensors picked up a Nephilim signature in California. Your partner, Carlos, is already there waiting for you."

"Why do I need a partner?" I asked. I have always worked alone. Granted, Carlos is my best friend, but still I prefer to kill them myself.

"It's him." Griffin answered. I didn't have to ask who he meant.

We have been trying to find this Nephilim for years with no luck. Somehow this Nephilim had managed to hide from us. Of all the Nephilim he is considered the most dangerous and most likely the hardest Nephilim to kill. I have hoped to be assigned to killing him since the day we realized who the father was.

"I have waited a long time for this opportunity; it should be a fun challenge." I replied. I was confident I could take this new Nephilim after all; there has never been a Nephilim that could defeat me.

"I know and you are the best angel we have. I know you will be able to kill him before he gives into the temptation to be evil."

"I won't let you down Griffin."

~LINE~

It didn't take me long to find Carlos once I went down to earth. Griffin had given Carlos the items he would need for us to function in the human world until the mission was complete so he knew exactly were Carlos was. I was sitting on the couch in mine and Carlos' apartment trying to decide where to search for the Nephilim first when Carlos' voice broke my thoughts.

"Logie, I have been thinking."

"About what, Carlos?" I asked from my seat on the couch.

"Do you ever regret killing the Nephilim?"

"Why would I regret killing those monstrosities'?" I asked.

"Because they have never been given a chance." Carlos stated from his seat at the kitchen table.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, we have always just hunted them because we assumed they would all turn evil, we have never let them have a chance to show otherwise since you-know-who." Carlos answered.

"Carlos, you know Nephilim are half human."

"So, what does that matter?"

"Humans are always tempted by power and once they have it, it is never enough for them. We can't risk it." I sighed. Carlos has always been way too compassionate for his own good.

"I don't think all Nephilim would go bad. I mean, yeah, humans sometimes can go crazy for power but not all of them do: who's to say Nephilim are any different?"

"They aren't different: there is no hope for their kind." I said.

"This is about Jett again, isn't it?" Carlos asked, his tone turning sympatric.

"I learned from my mistake." I answered trying to hide the pain.

"Logan, it's ok to miss him; he was your son."

"I had to kill him; he let the power corrupt him." I said my voice shaking a bit as it always did when I spoke of Jett.

"He tried to fight it, Logan, he wanted to be good and help people."

"I know, Carlos, and that is the point Jett proved Nephilim cannot handle the power." I answered hoping he wouldn't notice the tear that made its way down my face.

"Jett made it for six years after his full powers came in before he was corrupted. How can you forget all the good he did before that happened?"

"Easy, Carlos, I think of all the people and angels he killed. Because we gave Jett a chance thousands died before their time." I answered my voice bitter.

"If we never give others a chance, how can we know?" Carlos asked his voice never switching from the sympatric tone.

"It isn't worth the risk. Better for one of those abominations to die than thousands of angels or humans."

"So is that all Jett became to you was an abomination?" Carlos sighed.

"I never should have gone to Earth that day. If I hadn't then I never would have met Camille and I never would have made the mistake of getting her pregnant."

"You can't help that you fell in love with her. And no matter how much you try to say otherwise, I know you don't really think of Jett that way." Carlos said crossing his arms.

"What makes you so sure?"

"I was there with you when he was born. I remember how happy and proud you looked when you held him. I remember seeing your eyes light up as he grew and accomplished great things. And I remember the pain in your eyes they day you had to kill him."

"Things change." I whispered just loud enough for Carlos to hear me. "I knew what I was getting into when I broke the law and fell for Camille, but I was stupid and thought Jett would be different from others of his kind. I was a fool."

"Logan, you couldn't have known."

"I should have." I said, shaking my head to fight the memories.

Jett was the first and only Nephilim we decided to give a chance to prove Nephilim could be good. All the Nephilim before him were killed when they came into their powers or shortly after. Jett was given a chance because he was my son and Griffin has always liked me. My son failing was enough for Griffin the other angels and I to realize there is no hope for a Nephilim and we went back to the old way of killing them as soon as we found them.

"Because of me, all those innocent people and angels died. The look on Camille's face as I killed our son still haunts me to this day, even though it has been one hundred and forty years."

"Griffin punished you for that a long time ago, Logan."

"Just because Griffin cleared me of the crime of fathering a Nephilim, doesn't mean I forgive myself. Camille and Jett shouldn't have happened."

"I don't regret that you fell in love and had a son, Logan, because the years you had with them were the happiest you have been. Maybe one day you will get your heart back and see that."

"Never going to happen." I said glaring at Carlos.

"So you are just going to go on pretending like your son was a monster!" Carlos yelled. I knew Carlos had always viewed Jett at his nephew and losing him had hurt Carlos as much as it had me.

"That is exactly what I am going to do because that is what he was!" I shouted before getting up and heading to my room. I would never admit it to anyone, not even Carlos, but I would always miss my son. Jett had meant the world to me and I had been so hopeful that he would not get corrupted but in the end I couldn't save my son.

Losing Jett made me realize what a fool I had been to think there was any hope for a Nephilim to not give into temptation and corruption. The child was doomed to die the moment it took its first breath. It is my job to make sure these Nephilim do not destroy humanity.

LINE

**Kendall POV**

Sissy and I have been in California for about a week and so far nothing bad has happened. I went through our regular routine of finding a furnished apartment for rent. After two days of searching, I found our current home. I learned long ago not to get attached to a house because I would never be able to stay to long.

"Must you jump in my chair every time I get up?" I asked Sissy.

"Yes." Sissy answered not sounding like she cared at all that she constantly stole my recliner from me.

"You know you have a perfectly good dog bed." I said shaking my head.

"It sucks, this chair is much better."

"I spent forty bucks on that bed for you and you are telling me it sucks?"

"Yup." Sissy said, sitting up to look at me better.

"Why didn't you say anything in the store?"

"I didn't want to hurt your feelings."

"So you made me waste forty bucks to spare my feelings." I stated slapping my hand to my forehead; my dog was unbelievable.

"Well, when you put it that way it sounds bad." Sissy stated trying to sound innocent.

"I should have asked Mom for a cat." I said sticking my tongue out at her.

"I am way better than a cat." Sissy whined.

"And how did you reach that conclusion?" I asked her trying to hide my smirk.

"Cats are stuck up snobs who only love you for your food." Sissy answered.

"Oh and you don't love me for my food."

"Nope I love you because you bought this awesome chair."

"Well, gee, it's nice to know your feelings about me." I said pretending I was offended. Sissy and I had been through a lot together and I knew she loved me as much as I love her. Since we are always moving, we rely on each other for so much.

"You know I love you, Kendall, now shut up and let me sleep before I eat you."

"You're like, what, twenty pounds?" I asked through my laughter.

"Don't tempt me." Sissy growled before lying back down and turning her back towards me.

LINE

"Ah, that's better." I sighed as I removed my shirt and let my wings out. I had gotten my wings when I was sixteen. At first, I had no clue how to hide a pair of black angel wings but with practice, I learned to withdraw them into my body. It took a lot of focus and energy but it was necessary.

I was sitting in my room staring at the last picture I had of my mother. It was a picture of me, Mom and Sissy. The picture had been taken on the last Christmas I had before Mom got sick. Christmas had become just another day to me since I learned what I was. I mean why should I care about angels or God when they were all out to kill me just because I was a Nephilim.

Mom always told me to not think like that but I couldn't help it. They wanted me dead just because I was different. I doubt they even cared I have never once been tempted to use my powers for evil. In fact I used to help people whenever I could back when I was hidden but ever since the necklace stopped working, it is too dangerous for me to try anything other than flying.

"Well, Mom, the necklace finally stopped working. Sissy and I are fine so far. We moved to California for the time being. You would have loved it here I know how much you loved the beach and there are so many beautiful beaches here." I said as I rubbed my finger over the picture frame. "Night, Mom, I love you." I said placing a kiss to my mom's picture before sitting it on the nightstand and going to bed.

**Note: I do not own BTR**

**Thank you to those who put this on alert or favorite.**

**Thanks to **WindowsDown22, KEALY KAMES, I Love KL, kat4543, Anim3Fan4Ever, RusherOnAMission, OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS, mavk4444, Guest, PlaidSpiderman, LittleWing


End file.
